You Should Have Kissed Her
by HistoryNerd8270
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just borrowing them :) This story was inspired by Gloriana's (Kissed You) Goodnight on the radio the other day, and my Shandy high after Monday's shoulder bump. Rated M for later chapters - it's been a veryyyyy long break from writing, and this one just kind of...came out! I do not have an editor, so all mistakes are mine :) Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

_You should have kissed me _

_You should have pushed me up against the wall _

_You should have kissed me _

_I was right on the edge and ready to fall…_

Sharon stepped back from the full length mirror and looked at herself She turned from side to side. It was a form fitting dress, and one of her favorites. She had agonized over what dress to wear to the wedding. Sharon strongly believed that there were rules when it came to what to wear to weddings. No attention grabbing colors, nothing white, ivory, or pale pink…all eyes should be on the bride, not on a guest who made a tacky dress decision.

Then the thought crossed her mind – what are the rules of what to wear to a wedding when attending with a subordinate?

She looked at closely at herself in the mirror again. The slate gray dress hugged her body and made her feel…sensual, she decided. Gavin had picked it out for her, and when she stepped out of the dressing room, his comment about her ass making a twenty two year old jealous still made her blush now just recalling it.

The dress was supposed to say His Friend Sharon, not This Dress Would Look Great Next To His Bed. But was it so wrong to wear something that made her feel good?

Yes, this was the dress, she decided. She ran her hand through her hair and checked her make up one last time in the mirror before closing the door behind her.

She smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen, and her stomach rumbled. She hadn't eaten anything since the light salad for lunch, which was right around the time she was kicking herself for agreeing to be Andy's date for his daughter's wedding.

Friend, Sharon corrected herself. You're his buffer. And it wasn't that she was kicking herself because she didn't want to go – she liked weddings. But she had worked so hard to fit in with her team since being with the Major Crimes Unit, and she didn't want even a hint of impropriety.

But when he asked her to go, she found herself agreeing and even after he left her office, she knew that it might have been a bad idea. But, oddly, she didn't care, which was rather unlike her. She was a rule follower, and accompanying Andy to his daughter's wedding was dancing along a fine line professionally.

She entered the kitchen and lightly squeezed Rusty's shoulder on her way to the fridge. "That smells wonderful…"

He turned and grinned at her, and his eyes widened a little when he saw her. Sharon certainly loved shopping and clothes, that he knew, but he was accustomed to seeing her in mostly suits when on her way to or coming home from work, and jeans and comfortable t-shirts at home. Sure, there was the occasional dress, but this…

"You look really great, Sharon." He said, smiling again at her. She smiled and thanked him before he turned back to the stove.

She poured herself a glass of water and studied him as he stood at the stove.

"You have everything you need for tonight?" She asked. He nodded his head as he concentrated on stirring the pasta dish on the stove. Lieutenant Tao was picking Rusty up to spend the night with his son at his house. Having Rusty out of the condo was enough to make Sharon's stomach churn with nerves, but she tried to be fair and sympathize with Rusty's current situation. While he wasn't exactly a "normal" kid before coming to live with Sharon, she did recognize that he was, in fact, a kid, and being a material witness in the murder trial of Phillip Stroh had been hard on him. And then the letters had started, which made the situation much more serious, and they had to add the tight security. Like Sharon, Rusty was a private person, and being watched around the clock was usually unsettling to him. There wasn't a move he made that wasn't being tracked by the security detail assigned to him. He needed a little normalcy, and a sleepover with a boy his age was normal. And Tao's son was a great kid. He and Rusty had a lot in common, the biggest being their love of chess. It would be good for him, and Sharon tried not to worry. The security detail would be tagging along, and that settled Sharon's nerves a little. She also knew that Mike Tao could handle any situation thrown his way. Rusty would be safe there.

Of course, Rusty was not her biological son, but what was biology, anyway? He was her son in every way that mattered. At first, he was a smart mouthed punk who managed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and became the one strong tie they had to putting Stroh away for the murders of multiple women. Sharon had just wanted to get the kid on the stand to tell what he saw so they could put that monster away and be done with it. At first, he was a means to an end – he wasn't interested in testifying against Stroh, but the police had him between a rock and a hard place. Rusty was an angry kid, pissed off at life in general and doing things on the streets that no child should ever have to do in order to simply feed himself and survive after his mother got lost in her addictions and abandoned him.

But after working to get past the smart mouth and the tough exterior, Sharon began to really see him, in the brief moments he had allowed her to early on. He was a kid, scared about his current situation and unsure of himself, like most teenage boys. He was wise beyond his years, while at the same time sensitive and introverted.

And then, he had ended up in her custody, and living in her home. Sharon began to find herself feeling extremely protective of this boy as she watched him change and grow and very slowly, trust. He began to look her in the eye during conversations over dinner, and Sharon strived to help him get rid of the feeling of waiting for the other shoe to drop. But why wouldn't he be waiting for it to drop? Every person in his life had just used him or abandoned him, and that pain ran deep through him, even though he tried so hard not to show it. Sharon wanted better for him. He deserved better. Rusty had never felt safe, and hadn't really known what it was like to come home to the same place every night, until Sharon came along. Her simply decorated home was warm and quiet and always smelled good from the candles she liked to burn, which was a far cry from the home he lived in with his mother. That home was usually full of strangers and smelled of dank cigarettes and was littered with beer cans and needles and other drug paraphernalia. Then the eviction notices would be on the door, and he was uprooted again and moved to another crappy apartment, where his mother's addict friends were sure to follow.

And then, he had come home one day, and she was gone. Her things had been packed, no note had been left, and Rusty was alone. Early on, Sharon had read about his history in his file, and had shaken her head at the life this child was forced to lead. But now, knowing Rusty and loving him as strongly as a mother loved her son, her heart ached when she thought back to what was in that file. Never again would Rusty feel helpless and sad, like that child standing alone in a vacant apartment, wondering where his mother was and how he was going to eat. Sharon would see to it. She didn't know what would happen after the trial, but she suspected that Rusty wasn't going anywhere. And with gentle guidance, Sharon would help him figure it out. She always did.

She was shaken from her thoughts by a knock on the door. She cleared her throat, and Rusty smiled to himself. She was nervous. He could tell.

Sharon opened the door and smiled at Andy Flynn. She tried not to notice how good he looked in the dark pinstripe suit. The tie he was wearing added a pop of color, and being a lover of most things clothes, Sharon could certainly appreciate a well-dressed man in a perfectly cut suit. And he certainly knew how to wear a suit, there was no doubt about that.

"Come on in." She stepped aside and he walked through the door, and waved at Rusty, who had settled himself on the couch with a bowl of pasta. Rusty knew he wasn't allowed on the couch with food, but was hoping Sharon wouldn't notice.

As Andy walked by her, his cologne lingered and she also tried to ignore the fact that he smelled amazing. It was another weakness of hers…a sharply dressed man who also smelled good. He was two for two.

"Hey, kid." He smiled at Rusty. Rusty gave him a small wave and turned his attention to the TV as he listened to Sharon and Andy fall into easy conversation by the bar.

He liked Andy okay. He seemed like a nice guy, and he was respectful of Sharon, from what Rusty had seen. At first meeting, Rusty had made it clear that he didn't give a crap about Sharon and her good intentions towards him, because he didn't need anyone to take care of him. He was just fine on his own. But over time, even as he tried his hardest to push her away, it wasn't working because she wasn't leaving. And just as she was seeing who he truly was, in a way, he was seeing her, too. It was an interesting dichotomy, really – at work, she wore the captains mask and didn't take shit from anyone. But at home, dressed down in yoga pants and a t-shirt, she was laid back and genuinely interested in hearing the things he had to say. He hadn't ever experienced that before. Over time, his dislike of Sharon had started to transition to liking her. And then like turned to respect, and while he still got smart sometimes, one look shot his way from her automatically made him want to be better. He didn't want to be that angry kid anymore, but sometimes he slipped back into old habits.

While he would never express it verbally, Rusty found himself never wanting to disappoint Sharon. In his entire life, he had never met someone who would open her home to some kid she barely knew who had, not too long before, been involved in some pretty questionable activities in the parks and in the streets of the city. Not without wanting something in return, anyway. Rusty was wise to the ways of life, and street smart – you never got something without giving something. Or so he thought.

But then Sharon had come along, and while he knew that "giving something" was going to come in the form of testifying against Stroh, Rusty never felt direct pressure from her, and he never was made to feel that staying in her home hinged solely on his testimony against Stroh. Here, in Sharon's home, he was simply allowed to be and there were no strings attached. It was a safety and comfort that he had never known, and Sharon was literally the one constant in his life. She watched out for him, and while he still didn't feel comfortable calling her "mom", he knew that this is what normal mothers did. He still struggled with his own baggage at times, and she understood. She understood that when he was quiet and reserved, it was best to leave him be and wait until he sought her out to talk, and sometimes, maybe he didn't want to talk at all. And even when he initiated conversation, she had a gentle way of approaching him. She wasn't overbearing and opinionated, and gave him her full attention when he was talking. It was one of the many qualities he secretly loved about her.

And as long as Andy treated her right, he was okay by Rusty. He had been spending a lot of time around the Murder Room, under the watchful eye of the team, and he had seen the interactions between Andy and Sharon on a daily basis. Sure, it was always professional, but there was always an underlying…something…between them. Rusty couldn't quite put his finger on it. On a few occasions, he had even caught Lieutenant Provenza staring intently at their interactions and wondered if he saw the same thing.

On his way back from the restroom last week, Rusty overhead Provenza and Andy having a heated conversation in the corridor.

"You asked her to your daughter's wedding?! You idiot!" Provenza's face was red.

"What?" Andy had shrugged. "We're friends! What's the big deal!"

"Oh, what's the big deal!" Provenza mimicked him. "The big deal is…" He stopped when Rusty awkwardly cleared his throat to make his presence known. He didn't say anything and kept right on walking by them. He heard Provenza sigh behind him. Rusty quickly closed the door to the conference room behind him. He didn't know if the conversation continued after that, and he didn't want to know. It wasn't his business.

Sharon grabbed her things and walked behind the couch where Rusty was sitting. She dropped a light kiss onto the top of his head, while still being careful not to linger in his personal space. It had been somewhat recent that Rusty had allowed himself to be hugged or briefly touched by her, but she knew that physical contact sometimes made him uncomfortable.

"We'll talk about eating on the couch later." It sounded so nonchalant, the way she said it, but Rusty knew that when he got home from Tao's tomorrow, she fully intended to have the food on the couch conversation with him. Again. At least his feet weren't on the coffee table this time.

"Did I mention how nice you look?" Rusty said with as much charm as he could possibly muster.

"Nice try, mister."

When Sharon wasn't looking, Andy shot him a sympathetic grin and shrugged. He had been on the receiving end of one of those types of comments from Sharon many times before. And it was usually when he was in trouble. He recognized her tone well.

Before leaving, she reminded him that the officers assigned to him were right outside the door, as if he could forget, and that she would have her phone with her, and could he please text her when got to Tao's, and…Rusty had gently cut her off, told her he would text her, and not to worry – he would be fine.

He watched Andy and Sharon walk out the door, and waited until the door closed behind them before he propped his feet up on the coffee table and turned his attention back to the TV.


	2. Chapter 2

Conversation was easy between them in the car on the way to the wedding, and Andy was glad that it wasn't awkward or silent. He tried to focus on the conversation instead of focusing on stealing glances at her. When she opened the door to her condo and he saw her in the dress that fit her like a glove, it nearly knocked him on his ass. When she walked ahead of him on the way to the elevator at the condo, he noticed her legs and how great her backside looked, and then he quickly shook his head. What in the hell was he doing? She was his boss, and he needed to get his thinking right. They were just friends. That's what he had been telling Provenza all along. That is what he and Sharon agreed on. Only friendly thoughts about Sharon Raydor from here on out, he decided.

He was failing miserably by peering at her legs again as she sat in the passenger seat of his car, looking out the window and chatting with him. She was a runner, that he knew, and her legs were sensational. While they were working, he often found himself checking out her legs as she addressed the squad in the Murder Room. He was a legs man, and always had been. He had often admired Chief Johnson's legs, as well, but the difference here was that he was fantasizing about Sharon's legs tangled and sweaty in his sheets, or wrapped around his waist…these were not thoughts he harbored about his former boss and her legs.

He also noticed the way the dress showed off her elegant, toned arms. His hand itched to know what it might feel like to run his fingers down her arm, and to intertwine the fingers of her hand with his. The dress also showed just enough of her cleavage to be a captivating tease to him without being deemed inappropriate by others.

While she was beautiful, it wasn't just her physical attributes that attracted Andy to her. He couldn't even stand her when she came to Major Crimes. She was part of the Rat Squad, and made her career out of busting fellow cops. How could he respect that? But then, when he slowly got past all of that, and her Captain's mask, he began to see the many dimensions of her. After time, he began to realize that he was attracted to her. He found his thoughts at night wandering to her, wondering what she was doing, and how she was spending her evening. He was happy to hear her heels clicking down the hallway in the mornings, announcing her impending arrival. He liked saying things to her that would get her to smile at him. He loved her smile, but at work, she didn't show it often enough. Sometimes he would text her about arbitrary work crap at night, just so he could exchange text conversations with her.

She was beautiful, and brilliant…and terribly taken.

_She's married_, he constantly reminded himself.

Over their friendly dinners, she talked a little about Jackson, and only briefly. He could tell that it was a painful subject for her, and he didn't want to pry. Andy did, however, understand the nature of addiction and shared brief details of his struggle with alcoholism. It was not to make excuses for Jackson, but Andy hope that somehow it would lessen the pain for her, if she realized that it wasn't her that was lacking something that made Jackson leave, or her that wasn't good enough. Old alcoholics like Jackson and Andy wouldn't have dreamed of putting anything above that next drink, that next shot of whiskey, or rum, or tequila…or whatever they could get their hands on to get lost in the blackout of drunkenness. Not even wives, or children, or jobs. Andy had lost his wife and children and nearly his job due to his drinking. He had to hit rock bottom before he sought help for his addiction.

Unfortunately for Jackson, that rock bottom had never come. Or maybe it had, and he was just too far gone. He was still drinking, but Sharon was long past hurting for Jackson Raydor. He was almost foreign to her, breezing in and out of her life only when he needed something. She would never admit it, however, that she did hurt for her children and the fact that their father was absent from their lives. Andy was slowly building a relationship with his daughter, but it was fragile and she still doubted whether it was okay to trust her father. Andy deserved that. He was a piece of shit when she was a kid who spent his time drinking when he wasn't working. He was never around to see her graduate kindergarten, or score her first goal on the middle school soccer team. He was pulled over for a DUI the night of the Prom, when he was supposed to be at the house getting pictures with her. He would never be able to tell her how sorry he was, and how bad he had messed up. But with Sharon's gentle encouragement, he was trying. He suspected it was due in part because Sharon had wanted for his daughter what her children would never have – a relationship with their dad. He wanted to be better for his daughter, but he wanted to be better for Sharon, too.

His attraction to her grew stronger when Rusty came into the picture. Everyone else saw a smart assed punk, and Sharon saw a kid in need who had been hurt, betrayed and abandoned. It was hard, and Rusty tried his hardest to push her away, but Andy had marveled at her patience. It was the patience that only a mother could have, and seeing that part of her made her incredibly alluring to Andy. He also started to notice other things about her, like the soft lilt of her voice when she spoke, or the low, throaty hum of her laugh when she found something genuinely funny.

"You know what I mean?" She looked at him from the passenger seat. He hadn't been paying attention. He nodded his head and acted like he knew what she was talking about. Friendly thoughts, he reminded himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Sharon noticed that the closer they got to the wedding venue, the more tense and quiet Andy became. She hated that he was nervous about his own daughter's wedding. It was a time to celebrate and be joyful, but Andy looked like he might throw up. His son was walking her down the aisle, and she knew that weighed on Andy a little too. But she reminded him over dinner that it was one step at a time in rebuilding the relationship with both of his children, and an invite to the wedding was a great start. His ex-wife would also be there, and Andy was worried about her making a scene.

He parked the car and let out a shaky breath.

She patted his knee and smiled at him, trying to reassure him. As she pulled her hand away, he grabbed it and gave it a squeeze.

"Sharon…I just want to say thanks again…"

Looking into his deep brown eyes and seeing them filled with uncertainty and fear made her heart ache for him. She squeezed his hand back.

"It's going to be great, Andy. You'll see. Ready?"

He nodded and got out of the car and walked over to open her door. She loved that he was a gentleman, and she was very aware of her hand in his as he helped her out of the car. It was surprising to her that she was disappointed when he released her hand after she was out of the car. What in the hell was wrong with her? Had she really been that lonely, that a simple act of his hand in hers had ignited a small flame of want within her?

_You're only his friend! You're here as a buffer! _She reminded herself. She was his boss, and she was his friend, and anything more than that was a dangerous and stupid idea, and she knew it. The problem was that she kept forgetting it.

The wedding was beautiful. Sharon watched as Andy teared up when he saw his daughter walk down the aisle, and she felt a small lump form in her own throat at seeing his emotion. She was happy for him, and happy that he was getting this chance to see his daughter on one of the most important days of her life.

She was also very aware of the fact that his ex-wife spent the biggest part of the ceremony glaring at Andy with so much contempt that it nearly took Sharon's breath away. It boggled her mind, really – she would rather spend her time during the ceremony shooting daggers at her child's father rather than watch every second of her only daughter's wedding? What sense did that make? Sharon shook her head and when Andy shot her a quizzical look, she just smiled at him and moved a little closer. She was very aware that his ex-wife's face turned one shade darker, and Andy's arm along the back of Sharon's chair didn't help. Now Sharon was just being bad, but if Andy was none the wiser, what did it hurt?

Sharon's eyes nearly welled up again when Andy's daughter hugged him in the receiving line after the wedding. Like Andy, she was tall, and she was gorgeous. Her dress was a strapless ivory color, and she was glowing with happiness. She held onto her father for a while, and Sharon noticed that he was whispering something in her ear that made her smile. After they broke apart, and Andy moved onto the groom, it was Sharon's turn with the bride.

Sharon introduced herself as Andy's friend, and figured a simple handshake would suffice.

Andy's daughter skipped the handshake and hugged her. The action made Sharon's heart melt a little.

"Thank you…" his daughter whispered to her as she looked at her father chatting amicably with her new husband. She had a sneaking suspicion that this Sharon was the main reason her father had showed up to her wedding. And she wanted her father there, despite the fact that her mother claimed that he had tried sobriety before and failed, and would more than likely show up drunk and cause a scene. He was trying, and while it was scary for her, his daughter was beginning to believe in his sobriety, and she found herself wanting to know him. She had always felt like a part of her was missing while she was growing up, and her father coming back into her life felt like the missing piece of the puzzle she had spent so many years in counseling trying to find.

"You look wonderful." Sharon said to her with a smile. She moved on so the bride could greet her other guests, and she couldn't help but notice that Andy was glowing when she finally made it to him.

"Doesn't she look beautiful?" he murmured. Sharon nodded and patted his arm. She could hear the dinner music of the reception start up right around the corner. As if it was the most natural thing in the world, she took his hand and tried to ignore the heat that surged through her when his eyes flashed to hers. She smiled at him.

"Let's go find our seats. I'll also be cashing in on that dance you owe me later."

"Yes, ma'am." He gave a mock salute as her followed her into the reception.

It happened while they were standing by bar, waiting to order drinks from the bartender. Andy's ex-wife sauntered up right next to them at the bar just as the bartender turned to them. Before Andy or Sharon could say anything, his ex-wife put in her order.

"I'll have a glass of merlot. And he…" She jerked her head in Andy's direction, "will have a Jack Daniels and Coke on the rocks, isn't that your usual favorite, darling?" She sneered at him.

Sharon felt Andy's body go rigid next to her.

"I'll have a club soda, please. Thank you." Andy said to the bartender through gritted teeth.

"And what will the lovely lady have?" His ex-wife asked disdainfully.

"I'll have the same." Sharon smiled at the bartender before turning her smile to Andy's ex-wife. She held out her hand and tried to be cordial to this awful woman who had just taken it upon herself to order an alcoholic beverage for a recovering alcoholic.

Andy's ex-wife ignored Sharon's outstretched hand.

"So. After all these years, Andy, you choose today of all days to be a father. And how sweet, you've brought a date. She must be rather desperate, if she's with you. Are you desperate, honey?" the woman turned her sneer towards Sharon, and for a brief moment, Sharon was glad that she was not armed.

There were many awful responses that raced through Sharon's head, but they were at a wedding and Sharon could tell when she was being baited.

"Dammit, I was invited…" Andy's voice was starting to rise. The bartender came over and set the club sodas and the glass of merlot in front of them. Sharon grabbed the club sodas and turned her back on Andy's ex-wife, ignoring her completely. She focused on Andy until she managed to catch his eyes.

"Let's go, Andy." Sharon nodded her head at him and mouthed "ignore her".

With a piercing look thrown her way, Andy turned away from his ex-wife and followed Sharon back to their table.

"I am…so sorry, Sharon. That was so disrespectful, and I can't believe…" He was fumbling on his words, and Sharon quieted him by placing a hand on his arm.

"It's okay, Andy. I'm not upset. Really."

"I know I should ignore her, but she just pushes my buttons and pisses me off to no end…" She rubbed his arm as she sympathized with him. Sharon knew all about ex-spouses that pissed you off to no end. She had one of those herself.

Their attention was drawn to the dance floor with the DJ's announcement of the bride and groom's first dance as husband and wife.

Sharon watched Andy's face as he watched his daughter's first dance with her new husband. His daughter looked so happy and so in love, and her new husband seemed very attentive. She couldn't quite read his face. It looked like a cross between genuine happiness, and…regret? Sharon wasn't sure, but Andy was watching his daughter intently. She wished she knew what he was thinking.

After their dance was over, he turned his attention back to Sharon. She smiled at him and he gave her a small shrug.

"Makes you think, you know?" He said to her. And she knew exactly what he was saying – Andy was thinking about all the time missed, and all the events of her life he missed out on.

"Andy…" she started, but she was cut off by the DJ.

"Ladies and gentlemen, before we get started with dinner, we have just one more special dance. Is there an Andy Flynn here?" The DJ looked out over the crowd. Andy froze next to Sharon. Sharon couldn't help but notice that his ex-wife froze in her seat, as well.

"Andy Flynn?" The DJ called again. Sharon turned towards him and before she could stop herself, she gently placed her hand on his cheek and nodded at him. She didn't know if it was the magnitude of the situation or the look that passed between them that sent a shiver through her.

Andy slowly turned towards the dance floor and saw his daughter waiting for him. He stood up on wobbly legs and the crowd began to clap as he made his way to the dance floor.

As the music began to play and he took his child into his arms, Andy tried to choke back the emotion that threatened to flood through him.

"Don't cry, daddy…" she said through her own tears.

Hearing her call him daddy caused his tears to spill over onto her bare shoulder. Sharon smiled as she watched him hastily wipe them from her shoulder during their dance while his daughter smiled.

Sharon had no doubt that his ex-wife was fuming, but she didn't even bother to pay attention to that shrew of a woman, because that would require her to take her eyes off of this absolutely wonderful moment between a father and his daughter. Sharon watched the exchange of so much during their dance.

Love. Laughter. Genuine happiness. And, Sharon hoped, the beginnings of forgiveness. Her heart swelled for him.

He looked so handsome out there on the dance floor with his daughter, and they turned to the photographer at the end of their dance. It was an absolutely beautiful picture.

Andy kissed his daughter's cheek before she made her way to the head table for dinner. He seemed almost dazed as he sat down next to Sharon. She looked at him closely, and he turned to her. She could still see the emotion reflected in his eyes.

"That was…" his voice hitched, and he shook his head. He was struggling to find the words.

But it didn't need to be explained, as it was a perfect moment for him all in itself, without explanation. Sharon could see that he was struggling to prevent his emotions from taking him over again, so she just squeezed his hand and quietly waited for him to gather himself. This time, he didn't pull his hand away.

Dinner passed without incident, and Sharon secretly smiled at the fact that the father/daughter dance had seemed to shut his ex-wife up. She didn't have much to say now, and the nasty looks towards their table had stopped.

Andy sat back after dinner and watched Sharon as she carried on a conversation with another guest at their table.

Her head tilted back as she laughed at something, and he watched her hand aimlessly trail a path down the graceful column of her neck. How she had unknowingly teased him with her neck. How many times had he imagined kissing her there? The candle light from the lit candles on the table danced across her face in the dimly lit room, and he was sure that she had never looked more beautiful.

Andy grabbed her empty glass and headed back to the bar for refills. As he leaned against the bar and tapped his foot impatiently, he heard the soft music begin to play, signaling the end of dinner. He watched as couples began to move to the dance floor, and suddenly, something made him turn in the direction of their table.

She was staring at him intently, and when their eyes met, her head tilted and a soft smile played across her lips. He stepped away from the bar and she stood up from the table. They stared at each other from across the room, and then he slowly started to move toward her.

Andy had seen it in the movies, this magnetic force that pulled people towards each other. To any watchful eyes in the room, it was just the father of the bride and His Friend Sharon, meeting up on the dance floor. Andy was grateful in the guise of it all because it allowed him to touch her, as he had longed to do all night.

When they came together, her hand found his shoulder and his hand found hers. His other hand rested on her hip, and they began to move.

As he gazed at her, he could feel something passing between them. He focused on her emerald green eyes as his hand moved to brush a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Her jaw clenched when his arm circled her waist and pulled her to him, closing the distance between them.

His hand splayed across her lower back, and he nosed her hair away from her ear. He felt the shudder run through her, and he was holding her so closely that he could smell the faint smell of her perfume on the sensitive spot of her neck. Her glossy hair was soft when he touched it, and he longed to run his fingers through the thickness of it.

Her chest was pressed against his, and he felt her exhale as her hands circled his middle and ran up the length of his muscular back. She wondered what it would be like, to feel his skin underneath her fingertips. She tried to shake away the thought, but her mind was foggy with desire for him.

As they danced, he noticed how her body fit perfectly into his, and her head fit perfectly below his chin. He felt her breath on his neck, and he closed his eyes and reveled in holding her as they swayed to the music.

The smell of his cologne and being this close to him was intoxicating to her.

Sharon knew it was wrong, but she wanted him. She tried to control the conflicting emotions swirling around inside of her, but she was failing. The heat between them was palpable, and they were both in danger of getting swept away in it.

The song ended, yet he held her for another brief moment. He regretfully broke apart from her, and he couldn't exactly read her face when he looked down at her. For one horrible moment he thought that he had overstepped boundaries, but she gently smiled at him and he relaxed.

The reception started to wind down, and Andy and Sharon said their goodbyes to Andy's daughter and his new son-in-law. Promises of dinner soon were made, and his daughter just assumed Sharon was part of the plan. Sharon didn't bother to correct her, and when the younger woman hugged her and thanked her again, Sharon was taken again by her warmth and loveliness.

When the chilly evening air hit her bare arms, Sharon shuddered. She felt his hands on her shoulders as he draped his suit jacket over her. She smiled up at him and wrapped herself in its warmth. It smelled of Andy, and she found it comforting.

The drive back to her condo was quiet as Sharon looked out the window at the passing lights of the city. Andy studied her from the corner of his eye. He hoped that she wasn't regretting agreeing to go to the wedding with him. Maybe he came on too strong. He didn't mean to come on at all. It just…happened. He got wrapped up in holding her on that dance floor that everyone and everything just seemed to disappear, and they weren't the Captain and the Lieutenant who had departmental politics and rules to worry about. They were Andy and Sharon, and they were dangerously close to falling headlong into the electric attraction that had developed between them. He was cursing himself.

Provenza was right. He was an idiot.

He parked in front of her condo and she rested her head on the headrest as she turned to look at him.

"I had a really great time, Andy. Thank you again for inviting me." She smiled at him.

"Me, too..." He grinned at her before getting out of the car to open her door.

He took her hand again and helped her from the car. She shrugged out of his jacket and he tossed it on the passenger seat behind her. Before her could say anything, she rocked up on her toes and pressed a light kiss onto his cheek. He inhaled sharply. It was killing him to have her this close to him for the second time in one night, and his resolve to be good was quickly crumbling.

Her face was close to his, and her eyes were burning into him. As his mouth angled to capture hers, she closed her eyes.

As he moved to kiss her, Sharon's phone chirped loudly once and then again in her purse. Andy paused and she dropped her head away from him. His hands rested on her shoulders and he felt her sigh heavily as she reached into her purse and checked her phone.

"Rusty..." she explained with a sheepish grin. He gently squeezed her shoulders before she stepped awkwardly away from him. She was feeling more conflicted now that before, but she was suddenly feeling fear as well.

It was clear that they were dangerously close to crossing the line, and she feared losing him as a friend if that happened. She needed his friendship and their great dynamic at work, and if she took that leap, it might break something between them that couldn't be fixed if it didn't work out.

She stepped back another step, and he felt his chest constrict and the sudden change he was seeing in her. She was closing herself off to him, and he knew that the moment between them was lost.

"Goodnight, Andy..." she whispered. He thought he could see unshed tears glassing her eyes.

"Goodnight, Sharon…" he said as she turned from him and he watched her walk through the double doors of her condo complex. He watched her round the corner and look back at him with a small wave, and then she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much to everyone who has followed this story - it has been REALLY fun getting back into writing after such a long break! This is the last chapter, and just a reminder that it is rated M. Thanks again! Enjoy!

* * *

Andy stared at the clock in his car as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. It had been ten minutes since she had went inside, and he was still sitting outside her condo. What the hell am I doing? He wondered, and not for the first time that evening.

He was weighing his options.

He could go home, take a very cold shower, and do his best to prevent his mind from wandering back to Sharon, but figured he would fail miserably there.

He could knock on her door and ask her if she wanted to chat over coffee and tea before he went home. He shook his head. That was lame. She would see right through him. Obviously.

Or, he could knock on her door, finish what they had nearly started, and everything else be damned.

There were too many thoughts swirling around. Andy leaned forward and put his head on the steering wheel.

If he knocked on her door, she could shoot him down. Again. That would make for an awkward day at work. And it would suck.

Or, she could literally shoot him for being an asshole.

Or, she could reciprocate the feelings he had for her.

Even before the wedding, Andy had wanted her. He had feelings for her, unlike feelings he'd ever had for any woman before. Sure, there were other women, but those were mostly women who were around to chase the chill away during lonely nights. During his drinking days, there had been women, mostly random mistakes where he had been ten whiskeys deep and woken up the next morning with a hangover, not quite remembering how the latest brunette in his bed had made it home with him the night before.

Andy wanted with Sharon what he had never had before. He had been falling for quite some time, reveling in her secret smiles at work and looking forward to their friendly dinners, where he couldn't wait to hear the next thing that would come out of her mouth.

Had he imagined it, the connection between them? He didn't think so, but now he wasn't sure. He flashed back to their dance at the wedding, how close she had been to him, and how good she felt against his body.

A moment of clarity slammed into him and he groaned out loud. It was a little voice inside his head.

_You should have kissed her._

That way, he would have known for sure. He _had _to know if this thing between them was imagined, real, one sided…he knew it might not be the best idea, and he didn't care. His heart was pounding as he got out of the car and shut the door behind him.

* * *

She pulled her hair back into a pony tail and furiously swiped at her eyes.

She couldn't figure out what she was so damn upset about. She was only at the wedding as his friend, and they had ended the night as friends. Isn't that what was supposed to happen? Mostly, she felt like a fool.

She was lonely, and she let herself get caught up in her feelings for Andy Flynn, even though it could completely ruin two great careers, and now she was stuck with these…feelings she didn't know what to do with.

She quickly changed into a t-shirt and pajama pants before opening the freezer door and grabbing the pint of ice cream from the door. Yes, she decided, ice cream was warranted. She jabbed at it with a spoon as she continued to chastise herself over her stupidity.

Normally for her, situations were very black and white. She wanted Andy. It wasn't a good idea, so she should bottle up her feelings and ignore it.

But here, she was stuck in a gray area. Yes, she wanted Andy. No, it wasn't a good idea, but *technically* there were no explicit rules against it…but there were unspoken rules. What would the rest of her team think?

She had come very close to crossing the line after the wedding tonight, but what bothered her most was that despite the fact that she knew it wasn't a good idea, she didn't care.

She took a bite of her ice cream and stuffed it back into the freezer. What she really needed was a giant bottle of wine. That would maybe fix what the ice cream couldn't.

Her head snapped up when she heard a knock at the door.

* * *

Andy noticed that it looked like she had been crying when she opened the door. Her face registered surprise when she saw him standing outside her door.

"Andy…"

Before she could say anything else, Andy stepped through the door and placed his hands on the smooth skin of her neck. His thumb gently brushed her cheek and he briefly looked into her eyes. He leaned forward, and he kissed her.

Her hand found its way to his chest as his lips moved against hers. She parted her lips, and Andy deepened the kiss. Her lips were warm against his, but her mouth was cold and she tasted delicious.

He felt her tense slightly and her hand gripped the front of his shirt. He pulled away from her and she looked up at him.

"I just…didn't do that downstairs and I'm sorry if…" He trailed off.

She placed a finger gently on his lips.

"Andy, it's okay…I wanted you to…" She whispered. Relief flooded through him and he caught her mouth again. His tongue twisted with hers, exploring her mouth while heat shot through him. A low, throaty hum escaped from her, which only served to turn him on a little more.

He moved them away from the door and kicked it closed behind him. As he kissed her, he slowly backed her against the wall behind the door. He pinned her there, and she noticed that his lean body felt wonderful against her. His hands explored her body as his mouth moved to her neck. Her breath hitched when his hand brushed the side of her breast and her head fell to the side. She could feel the heat between their bodies and the heat that pooled at the most sensitive part of her.

His hands continued down her body and his hands cupped her ass through the thin material of her pants, pulling her closer, and she could feel the straining proof of his arousal through his pants. Heat curled in her belly as he moved his hands up her back and to her hair. He pulled back and his dark eyes watched her flushed face as he slowly pulled the elastic band from her hair and dropped it on the floor, allowing her thick, long hair to fall over her shoulders. She could see the intensity on his face as his eyes stared into hers. He slowly removed her glasses and set them on the bar behind her. His hands tangled in her hair as he kissed her again. Her hand found its way to the front of his pants, and she felt him stir under her fingertips. Andy growled into her mouth.

He hated needing anyone or anything…but he needed her. She was driving him crazy, and he wanted to make love to her now. As if she could hear his thoughts, she broke away from him and her breathing was ragged. She took his hand and turned away from him, pulling him behind her. She led him into her bedroom and he closed the door behind them.

He was behind her, and he pulled her against him. His right hand dipped under her t-shirt and she sighed when she felt his fingers splay across the heated skin of her belly. Her head fell back against his shoulder as his fingers moved down and under the waistband of her pants. His other hand moved under her shirt and when his finger grazed over her tightly drawn nipple, her back arched. Andy slipped his hand further into her pants, and she moaned when his fingers found the most sensitive part of her. She felt her insides tighten as he began to massage her there, and her hips rocked against his hand.

He nosed her hair out of the way and planted soft kisses against her neck. This moment had played so many times in his head, and now that he had her, he couldn't get enough of her. He could feel the pulse in her neck quicken, and her breath hitched when his teeth nipped a sensitive spot below her ear. He could feel her growing wet with arousal as her massaged her clitoris, and she was nearly panting with need as his nimble hands continued to move and torture her.

She turned to face him and his hand withdrew from her pants as she crushed her mouth to his. Her tongue explored his mouth and he pulled her shirt up her back and to her shoulders. She broke away from him for a brief moment as he pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor.

The pale moonlight coming through the window cast a dim glow in the room and as his hands found her body again, his eyes drank her in. Her lips were swollen from kissing him, and her sun kissed skin was soft and smooth under his hands. Sharon's thick hair was tousled from Andy tangling his hands in it, and her eyes were hazy with desire.

Her small fingers began to work the buttons of his shirt, and he took her head in his hands. He pulled her to him and kissed her as her hands moved down his shirt, releasing the buttons one by one.

"You are so beautiful…" he whispered against her lips. She smiled against his lips as she slipped the open shirt down his arms and onto the floor. The muscles of his arms were taut and strong as she ran her hands along them.

There was no hurry. Andy wanted to indulge in every new discovery of her body, as he had fantasized about doing so many times before. Her hands settled on the buckle of his pants, and she drew her lower lip between her teeth as she slowly undid the buttons and pulled the zipper down. They were both looking down at her hands as she slipped them against his hips and slid them down. His erection sprang free, and Sharon felt heat curling in her belly and her insides twitching with need.

Her hand circled him, and his breath inhaled sharply as she pumped her smooth hand down his shaft. His kiss became needy as her hand worked him, and he slid his hands under the waistband of her pants. She stepped out of her pants when they hit the floor, and Andy hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. His erection throbbed, and he fought the urge to sink deep inside of her when she wrapped her legs around him.

He moved them to the bed and gently placed her on her back before positioning himself over her. Her hands moved from his neck to the bed, and she gripped tight handfuls of the comforter. His lips found her neck as he rubbed the length of his erection against her clitoris. The friction of it made her gasp and her back arch, and Andy buried his face in her neck as he slowly slid back and forth against her.

She could feel the slow, delicious build of the approaching orgasm low in her belly. He applied more pressure with his hips, increasing the friction and her hips bucked against him. He could read the rigidness of her body and knew she was close. He moved over her with a quicker pace, and his mouth caught hers right as her orgasm slammed into her. She moaned into his mouth as bright colors exploded behind her eyelids and her hips rotated against him.

He broke away from her and planted gentle kisses along her jaw line as she came down. Her breathing was heavy, and he felt a shudder run through her.

"Andy…please…" it was a cross between a plea and a whimper. "I want you inside of me…"

His hand slipped down her arm to her hand that gripped the comforter. He turned it over and she laced her fingers into his. Her face was clouded with need, and her hand tightly squeezed his.

He sank slowly into her, and her heated walls surrounded him. She was so tight from her earlier orgasm, and a low moan escaped him. He struggled to keep control when all he wanted to do was lose himself in her.

She threw her head back and closed her eyes at the wonderful sensation of him coming into her. He filled her, and she hummed at the feeling of it.

"Sharon…look at me…" He wanted to see her face, and look into her eyes. He had waited so long for this moment, and he wanted her in the moment with him.

She looked at him and her hips shifted as he set a steady pace between them.

She could feel every bit of him as he steadily moved in and out of her. He leaned down and kissed her, and his tongue emulated the way he made love to her. It was slow and languid, and Sharon relished the friction as he moved against her.

How long had it been since she had felt this way? She couldn't remember. It was unlike anything she had ever known. Andy took his time because he wanted it to be good for her. It was her first, and then him. This was unusual to her because she wasn't accustomed to being first, in anything. It was Sharon who took care of everyone else first, and herself last. But now, Andy was taking care of her first, and the realization of this made him so incredibly sexy and even more alluring to her.

She could feel another orgasm building as he slightly picked up the pace. She wanted to hold on, as she didn't want it to end, but her control was quickly slipping.

She felt his breath on her ear as he lowered himself to whisper to her.

"Let go…" he said thickly. "I want to feel you…" it was all she needed.

She came apart beneath him and a strangled cry tore from her lips as her orgasm ripped through her. It was more powerful than the first, and each passing second was more intense than the last.

He was close, and her slick walls tightened around him. The friction as he moved in and out of her combined with seeing her flushed and in the throes of pleasure was enough to send him over the edge.

She melded her mouth to his as he came into her, and her nails scraped against his back. It had never felt better for him, and his heart raced at the intensity of his explosive orgasm.

Their breath mingled and she trembled as she slowly began to come down. Andy smiled at her and kissed the tip of her nose before slipping out of her and rolling to his side. He propped his head up and quietly looked at her as he gently brushed a sweat soaked strand of hair from her forehead. He took her hand and placed a kiss in her palm.

She turned on her side so they were facing each other. He thought she looked absolutely radiant in the afterglow of it.

She worried for a moment that it would be awkward between them, but as he smiled at her and his fingers lazily traced a line up her bare hip, she felt a strong connection to him.

"So..." he bobbed his eyebrows at her. "I knew you would be a revelation once I got your out of those suits…"

She playfully slapped his hand and he flashed that crooked grin at her that she loved so much.

"Watch it, mister…" she said in her best captain's tone as she smiled at him. He twirled a strand of her hair around his finger and already longed to kiss her again.

He didn't want to talk about the ramifications of this in regards to work. She didn't either. There was time for that. He had a feeling that his first encounter certainly wouldn't be there last. He was hot for her, and now that he'd had a taste of her, he wanted more. They would figure the rest out later.

"Will you stay with me?" The low lilt of her voice stirred something inside of him and he slowly nodded. He couldn't think of anything he wanted more.

He pulled her to him and she snuggled against him. He reached over her and pulled the blankets around them. He kissed her forehead and she sighed as he rubbed her back.

Her eyes began to grow heavy. He had exhausted her in the most wonderful way, and while she wanted more, his warmth and his arms were lulling her into sleep.

"Round two later…sleep, Sharon…" he felt her smile against his chest as her breathing slowed and her body eventually went slack against him.

Only then did Andy relax and close his eyes. They would worry about everything else later. For right now, he had everything he needed.


End file.
